The Room, The Man, The Help
by luna0starlight
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! He was trapped. There was no escape. None would help him. None knew about him. This is the story of how Tsunayoshi Sawada regained his freedom. Au! Adult!Acrebenlo A-bit-dame-but-not-totally!Tsuna No Flame!Au Warning! Cliffhangers are everywhere... Hey this has been abandoned, I am working on a different version of this though.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning!

He was trapped. Couldn't get free. The door was locked. Window was glued shut. Walls sound proof, so was the ceiling and floor.

Why?

Tsunayoshi Sawada was asking that himself.

He wasn't scared though.

Why?

It was all he ever knew. It was home.

Why?

He only went outside once before.

Why?

Because the man only let him go once.

Who?

The man. The one he guessed was his father of sorts.

Why?

He didn't know. He never knew.

Who else was with him?

No one, it was only him in the room. But, there were others in the house. A girl, a boy, a dog, and a cat.

Names?

The girl was named Sarachi and the boy was named Mizune. The dog, Mizune's pet, was named Frosh. The cat, Sarachi's pet, was named Lucy. Tsuna loved to see their actions when they played outside.

What was in the room?

The room had a queen sized bed, nightstand, window, closet, and two bookshelves. The closet was empty, it always was. All Tsuna ever wore was as bleach white robe, the kind you wear in a hospital. Maybe that was where he was. He didn't know.

The bookshelves on the other hand were filled to the brim with books. Tsuna loved to read, it was one of the few things he could do in the little room. Although he had read all of them he reread them until more were teleported in.

Teleported?

Yes, how else could things get in and out of the room? The door was never opened unless it was his birthday. And all it ever showed was a living nightmare. Other wise known as the man.

Living nightmare?

The man scared Tsuna. He called him hurtful names, starved him, and hurt him. Although he does all this Tsuna isn't mad at all. He thinks there is a reason as to why the man does all of this to him. He must have done something without knowing it. And that scared him.

Not knowing what he had done and getting punished for it. He didn't want to make another mistake again without knowing it. Everything scared him now. Well, everything outside of the room.

The girl would scream at random, asking for her brother. The boy would yell back, telling her he was right there and didn't need to yell. The man would hit them for no reason on purpose, but to see how strong he was. For this reason Tsuna hated violence, despised it even. It hurt people, made them bleed, and bruised them.

Scared them.

Why didn't Tsuna try to escape?

Oh, he tried once. It didn't end well. He almost died. He saw something unforgettable. He saw what the man does. No one should see that. No one should experience that. It was beyond gruesome. Gore paled in comparison. Gallons of blood and guts were just a small fragment of it. Tsuna whishes he could forget it all.

But he can't.

Why doesn't someone try to save him?

They don't know he exists. He doesn't think he has a family. Or if he does he has multiple theories on the matter. Theory 1: They thought he died. He wishes he had. Theory 2: They lost him somewhere. It was possible, he had a thin figure and a small build. Theory 3: They gave him up. Maybe they couldn't take care of him and thought this was the only option they had. If so, then why the man? He always stopped himself then. Any more and it would get to dark to keep shining.

So he waited.

He waited for a long time. The only thing that kept his hopes up were the people that would come during the night and play around with the chairs on the porch, trampoline, dog toys, cat toys, and other random objects in the yard.

Sometimes they would stop if for but a minute and look up in Tsuna's direction and stare. They would go back to messing around though, as if they haven't noticed another pair of eyes looking right back at them.

There where different groups that would come and play. One had seven people, all were like the rainbow. He liked these ones the best because they resembled a family that he wants. Another group was of five or six people. It depended if both twins were there. Tsuna wanted to be friends with this group. They were kind and nice. The last group was scary. They consisted of six people, or at least six until one joined. Tsuna thought these people were interesting and wanted to know more about them. They were just loud and violent.

One day (or night) a group made a move. One on the family members yelled up to him. It was one who previously hadn't looked up and stared. Tsuna called him Fedora, because he always wore a fredora. Fedora yelled, "Hey, you! What are you doing up there, looking down on us?" A girl who Tsuna deemed as Mother, for she was the one who took care of the rest like a mother is supposed to, scolded Fedora for yelling.

It was quite humorous watching it all unfold like that. In reply to Fedora's question it turned the light on and took out some paper and a sharpie, and started writing.

Once he finished Tsuna put it up against the windows glass. The paper read, "No, I'm just observing what you and the rest are up to. Fedora-san."

Once they finished reading it everyone but Fedora started laughing. "Hahahaha! Okay! We were just wondering! Hahahaha!" replied one who had a green bandana around his head who Tsuna called Banny Danny.

Tsuna picked up the paper again and continued to write. "Banny Danny, why are you laughing so much?" Once they had finished reading that one they laughed again.

Tsuna was very confused by this. "Hey little boy, you're funny. Can you come down here?" asked who Tsuna thought Banny Danny's girlfriend was. He decided she would need a name and named her Lal'. Because he over heard Banny Danny call her that once.

So Tsuna wrote, "No, but maybe you can come up here?"

TBC ~~~~~~~```````==========***********^^^^^^^^^^^

Hello, thank you for reading this! I got inspiration for writing this by looking out my own room's window. I wrote this mainly for fun but I probably am going to make this long and (hopefully) awesome. Anyway, I'll answer any questions you have so please ask away! I had a lot of fun making this up so I hope you enjoyed it! If you want more of this please fallow, if you liked a whole lot please favorite, and if you have read it please review~ With all love, hope, and kindness, bye~


	2. Chapter 2: Shortest Chapter Like, Ever

"Hmm… Okay, sure kid. We'll come by again in a couple days with the necessary supplies. So sit tight, 'mkay?" replied Banny Danny.

Tsuna nodded as acknowledgment and turned the light in his room off.

The Rainbow Fam, as Tsuna felt they should be called, left, discussing what they needed to bring the next time they came over.

~The Very Next Day~

"Oi, brat." Said a very low, threating voice coming from the doorway.

'Oh no.' thought Tsuna as he tried to fight back tears.

"I heard yelling last night…" the voice continued as it slowly closed in on the trembling figure hiding in the corner.

'Oh, please no!' Tsuna thought, even more desperately as he willed The Man away with his mind.

"Are you tryn' to escape again?" asked The Man asked, revealing a drunken slur of his words.

'This can't be happening!'

"Oi brat, answer me when I ask you a question!" The Man

"N-no! I-I'm not t-trying anything!" Tsuna said with a quiver in his voice.

"Oh really?" The Man spat mockingly at the fish.

"Y-yes! I-I swear!" that was a lie and The Man could tell.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see if your answer will change after two weeks without food. Don't worry, the human can live without food for three weeks. You'll live." The Man said evilly as he stared Tsuna down.

Tsuna tilted his head down a bit so his untrimmed bangs covered his eyes. As to not let The Man feel accomplishment of seeing him hurt.

"That's all you have to say for your self? I knew you were weak, useless, dumb, ugly, fat piece of nothing that doesn't even deserve the pleasure or freedom of death."

Tsuna's bangs didn't do much, his tears still fell from his eyes in plain sight. Presenting themselves for The Man to see.

The Man said more horrible things aimed at Tsuna then left. Leaving our precious tuna fish to wallow in his own self pity.

In a sudden fit of realization Tsuna stood up and wiped away his tears. This wasn't the time to be crying! It was the time for action! A group of new friends were going to be helping him escape this hell hole he called home!

And, if they were to find him again he need to continue to shine to light their way to him. I mean, with all the darkness around him, how hard was it to find the light?

The answer: Very.

TBC ~~~~~` ` ` ` ` ===== ***** ^^^^^

Hi~ Thank you for reading this shitty chapter that came from my mind onto paper from pen, to end up here. Digital. Where nothing can really be taken down/erased. I got inspiration for this one from looking out of my parent's bedroom's window. I'm sorry that this is so short, I'll try harder to make it longer next time. Well, only if you guys want it to be linger that is. Thank you to all who have favorite and followed this. It means a whole lot to me. With all love, hope, and kindness, bye~


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting of Nut Jobs!

"The hell?!" screamed Colonello, "Where the fuck is the kid's house, kora?!"

"Calm down, it must be around here." Scolded Lal Mirch. "It couldn't have disappeared in the two days we were gone. It's impossible."

"That's why I said one of us should've went to check up on him everyday!" reminded Skull. And it actually was his own idea for once.

"And why did you suggest that again?" asked (read: demanded) Reborn.

"W-well, you see, I, um, uh, I was worried for him! H-he might've gotten sad, or-or lonely without us there! O-or forgotten our promise! Yeah, th-that's it! He might've thought we got in trouble or something and couldn't help anymore!" furiously scrambled Skull as he tried to not jumble his words. To bad though, Reborn still put a gun to his head.

"The hell?!" screamed Colonello, "Where the fuck is the kid's house, kora?!"

"Calm down, it must be around here." Scolded Lal Mirch. "It couldn't have disappeared in the two days we were gone. It's impossible."

"That's why I said one of us should've went to check up on him everyday!" reminded Skull. And it actually was his own idea for once.

"And why did you suggest that again?" asked (read: demanded) Reborn.

"W-well, you see, I, um, uh, I was worried for him! H-he might've gotten sad, or-or lonely without us there! O-or forgotten our promise! Yeah, th-that's it! He might've thought we got in trouble or something and couldn't help anymore!" furiously scrambled Skull as he tried to not jumble his words. To bad though, Reborn still put a gun to his head.

 _"_ _What do you mean, Skull? Do you mean to tell me that that kid, full of light, would just give up that easily? Especially on something so important as his freedom?"_ asked (read: seethed) Reborn, his voice full of venom. Even more than usual!

'Reborn, calm the fuck down.' Everyone thought, but no one dared to say. Unless they wanted to be buried by sun down, alive or not.

And if you want to imagine Skull's face just imagine him in chibi form crying anime tears.

Lots of laughs were laughed as the tension in the air got lighter.

"It's not funny!" whined Skull as he tried to fight back laughter himself.

"Hey idiots, I found the house." Verde gestured towards a group of trees that looked exactly like all the rest.

"What do you mean Verde? They all look the same to me, kora." Replied Colonello.

"Fon, do you see the house?" questioned Verde.

"Hmm. Yes, it's right over there. In the trees."

"What? I don't see anything but trees for miles." Lal pointed out.

*sigh* "Okay you imbeciles. Clear your mind and take a deep breath. Oh, and you only have to do this if you want to help the kid." Instructed Verde, in which he got a big sigh from the group.

"Okay, good. Now, think about him. What did he look like? How did he write? What did you think of him at first?" continued Fon.

After a bit of silence Verde nodded to Fon and Fon nodded to Verde. "BOO!" they screamed in unison.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Skull. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Get out your phones, this is a once in a life-time event. But I agree with Skull! What was that- oh,oh, ooooohhhhh!" Viper exclaimed. "That was one of the most cruel yet effective ways to help us."

"Oh my gosh guys, one I can now see his house and two, Viper agreed with Skull!" exclaimed Luce who was previously quite.

"Wait, Viper agreed with Skull?" "Viper agreed with me?" "She didn't say something mean to him for once?" "Kora?" Were some responses.

"Are none of you going to comment on the fact that his house is now in sight?!" Verde shouted.

"Oh, yeah. That's impressive. How'd you do that?" Reborn said as if he was very bored and was just told that the sky was blue.

*Grrrr*

"Calm down Verde. Here let me explain. I started to get a bit worried about the child and talked to Verde about it. After a bit we heard Reborn talk as if he was a bout to kill someone and, not going to lie, it scared us."

"Heh." "Shut up."

"Ahem. So we looked around a bit and found it. At first it was a faint light then expanded to the shape of the house."

"Oh… Yeah. I'm still confused. Anyway lets go save him."

"That's a good idea, now lets go and no fights. Alright you two? I'm looking at you Reborn, Verde." Luce intercepted before any fights could occur.

As the acrobaleno got to the back yard they heard voices.

"Oi, baseball freak! Who the f*** is that?!" they heard someone shout.

"Hahaha! I don't know! Let's talk to him!" a carefree voice responded.

"Oi, brat! Who are you!" the first voice yelled up at someone.

"They're talking to him." Observed Skull.

"Yes, we can tell." Baby voiced Lal.

"W-well what should we do then?" squeaked Skull.

"Oh, horrible it must be to be such an idiot." Verde stated.

"I-I'm not an idiot!" defended Skull.

"Oi, shut up. Some of us here want to actually know what's going on, kora." Colonello whisper-shouted to them.

"You're waiting for your friends to come pick you up? Then where are they? I'd like to meet them!" it was the carefree voice again. Looks like he managed to convince the angry friend to talk to him.

"Why f*ck aren't you talking?!"

"Maa maa Gokudera~ He can write if he wants to~"

"So, um. Should we, maybe, like, um, go say something?" it was a genuine question asked by Skull.

"Hmm. Yeah, I don't see why not. Let's go, kora."

"R-really?!" Skull was amazed that his idea was actually going to happen!

"Yeah, they don't seem like bad people to me, kora." Colonello replied simply.

"Okay, I'll introduce myself first then." Luce told them. Once her words registered in their minds she was already talking to the strangers.

"Hello, I'm Luce, one of his friends. What's your name?" she asked innocently.

"Really? You're one of his friends? Cool! Well I'm Yamamoto, and this is Gokudera!" beamed the newly named Yamamoto.

"Oi! Baseball freak! Don't introduce myself for me! I can introduce myself!" yelled the angry Gokudera.

'Gokudera? As in Smoking Bomb Hayato?' thought all who were adults and part of the mafia. …Aren't I creative?

"Well, let me introduce my friends. Come on out guys!" Luce responded cheerfully as shemotioned for her friends to come out from behind the dark side of the house.

"Okay, first is Colonello, he is the best gunman in the world. Second is Reborn, he's the best hit man in the world. Third is Fon, the best martial artist in the world. Forth is Viper, the best illusionist in the world. Fifth is Skull, the best stuntman in the world. And last but not is Lal, the best friend in the world." Luce explained. When they came out she told the two their names and what they were the best in.

"Really? That's so cool! Oh, there are more people who are usually with us. Sadly they aren't here right now for different reasons, but I can still tell you their names!" Yamamoto beamed-he does that a lot-, and Gokudera scowled.

"Here, let me tell them. Okay, so we have Hibari Kyoya, Chrome Dokuro, Rokudo Mukuro, Lambo Bovino, and Ryohei Sasagawa. They are all destructive nut jobs."

"…"

"That's not true! Chrome-chan doesn't destroy stuff!" defended Yamamoto for his absent friend.

"Yeah, but she sticks to that bastard-Mukuro's side like glue sticks to paper." Retorted Gokudera.

"Okay, sure, but still. She's to nice to fight like the rest do."

"Fine, fine Baseball freak." Gokudera swallowed his pride then, "Anyway, what are you guys here to do anyway?"

And they all smiled and said in unison:

 ** _"_** ** _We came to free him!"_**

TBC

^#)&* Q$&Q($^&

So! Here is chapter three for all you lovely people who read this!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

So this one is around 1,200 words long, one of the longest chapters I'll ever write! So, I made this one extra long because I felt the last one was way to short. I hope the wait was worth it for this chapter though! With all love, hope, and kindness, bye~


	4. Chapter 4: Getting you out

"What do you mean?" asked Gokudera.

"What we mean is, he's not free in there. So we're going up to get him." replied Luce.

"Wait, how do you know he isn't free in there?" asked a curious uma lover.

"Because he said he couldn't go outside-" Colonello said before getting interrupted by Lal.

"And undertones."

"Hahaha! So Tsuna's a damsel in distress? Well, then that leaves us to be the knights in shining armor!" laughed Yamamoto.

"I guess that's one way to look at it. Anyway, we gotta set up. So can you move?" asked Skull showing them his big bag of stuff.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Want us to help?" asked a kind of shocked Gokudera as said person moved over to give them space.

The Rainbow Fam exchanged looks with one another and nodded, "Sure! We'd love your help!" brightly smiled Luce.

They (everyone else (guardians and acrobelno)) noticed a faint glow coming from her.

"But we're heading up first because we brought the stuff." quickly added Reborn, just so they could see Tsuna fully first.

"And it cost us a fortune so don't you dare break anything." Viper/Mammon told them before they went to get a bag off of the ground.

"You didn't even help pitch in at all though." mumbled Skull who was meet with a dirty look.

"Shut up." was all the reply he got. And, not pushing his luck, said nothing else.

"Kufufu. What's going on over here?" asked a pineapple as he walked out off the forest with a smaller cuter, pineapple trailing behind him.

"Hn." grunted a skylark who was being held back by Yamamoto. Hibari just appeared out of no where.

"Oh, hey Mukuro and Chrome! We're going to set Tsuna free!" chirped Yamamoto.

"Ts-tsuna? Who's that?" asked Chrome.

"Oh, he's the boy in the the window!" explained Yamamoto as he pointed to where Tsuna was, "Up over there!"

When Chrome looked up she saw Tsuna looking down at her with a blank but questioning stare. In her mind she compared him to a cat locked up.

"Oi! Are you going to help us or what?" yelled Colonello while he picked up a ladder.

"Oh yeah! Um, sorry. Here, baseball idiot. Cary that for them." commanded Gokudera.

"Hahaha! Okay! Then you get to cary the blanket!" smiled Yamamoto.

"What is EXTREMELY going on?!" EXTREMELY yelled a certain boxer as he rushed to stand by his friends sides.

"Kufu, we are helping the boy in the window. I can't wait to add his body into my collection." smirked Mukuro. They were careful to remember his name because he was wanted by the Vendice, the most powerful and strict prison in the world.

"I'll Extremely help then!" shouted the albino as he picked up a big bag of stuff and moved it to under the window.

"Now that's that done, I'll go up." Reborn said as he started up the ladder.

Once Reborn got up to the window he finally saw Tsuna up close and noticed a lot about him.

1) His hair was thin, but what was there was really spiky and stood up.

2) Tsuna was _pale_ , no not your 'I don't like to go outside' pale, but rather 'I'm not getting enough nutrients' pale. This fact honestly scared Reborn.

3) He was thin, again 'I'm not getting enough nutrients' thin.

Reborn wondered how much he was eating but decided not to focus on that, right now he had to get him out of there.

"Hey." Reborn started.

"H-hi." crooked Tsuna, it was obvious he hadn't spoken in days, weeks, months even.

"Hello Tsuna, I'm Reborn. Me and my accompanists are here to free you."

"Tha-thank y-you." Tsuna returned with a small, rare smile.

~`~`~`TBC`~`~`~

Hii~! So um, this is late af. Sorry about that! I completely forgot about this story almost all summer! BUT hey! I got this out! ANd it has exactly 650 words! #lucky So, I have some questions for you guys! Please answer, these will help me with important decisions in the writing process:

1) Should I change the title? You pick!

2) What should I do about the Varia? How do you want to meet them? How shall they be portrayed?

3) What shall I do about the story after Tsuna gets saved? I'm thinking about turning it into a semi-drabble series.

4) I want to make a really big plot twist happen but I'm unsure of how to deal with it, if this world wasn't the only one how would you act?

5) WHAT SHOULD THE CHARACTERS DO!

Thank you for reading this story! Please leave a comment, they motivate me! And if you want to draw any fanart for this feel free! Just tag it with #rmh and credit me! Thank you! With all love, hope, and kindness, bye~


	5. Chapter 5: Start of A Fight!

"Thanks? For what?" asked a bit to smug hitman.

"F-for saving me." replied a damsel in a-bit-less-distress.

"No Dame-Tsuna. It's called doing the right thing." Reborn told Tsuna while trying the window to see if it was unlocked.

"Hey! Bring him on down will you? I'm getting bored, kora!" yelled up Colonello.

"I will once someone hands me a hammer." retorted Reborn.

"For what, Reborn-san?" asked Skull getting a hammer out of a bag.

"To smash this to bits."

"EHH?!" Everyone down below yelled. Tsuna's eyes just widened. He had herd of people breaking windows in some of the books he was given but had never before seen it happen.

"That's too dangerous!" retorted Lal.

"The kid'll get hurt!" reconciled Yamamoto, his previous happy expression now replaced with one of worry and concern.

"We'll have to replace the window and pay property damage, I'm not paying." Mammon retorted, disgusted with the mere thought of paying a cent.

"What'll you do if it hits one of us?" practically screeched Skull.

"Then to bad so sad." said Reborn using an indifferent tone.

"Reborn!" hissed Luce like a mother would do to a misbehaving child. In a way she was.

"Um, then we'll call for a doctor?" nervously chuckled Reborn, memories of her being angry were not pleasant.

"That costs money." Mammon offhandedly reminded him.

"I am EXTREMELY studying in the EXTREME medical field, I could use the EXTREME hands on experience!" excitedly announced to the group. Maybe this was the real-life experience his professor was talking about!

"That settles that, now will someone give me a hammer or will I have to get one myself?" retorted Reborn with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Tch, here you go." Gokudera said, giving Reborn a hammer he took out of Skull's hands.

Tsuna, who had been happily watching on the sidelines from his window, started backing away as he remembered a book saying that broken glass was dangerous and harmful.

"Okay, ready kid? I'm going to hit the glass now.", a nod, "Good, stand back."

SMASH

There was some thing going on in the house as a reaction from the hit.

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE BRAT?!" yelled a tipsy man as he rubbed his head. Having hit his head on the ground as he fell from being shocked by the noise.

Tsuna froze as he heard the oh so familiar voice. Reborn, noticing this called out to him, beckoning Tsuna closer. Tsuna ran to the window as much as his stick limbs would allow him to.

Reaching out his arms Reborn caught Tsuna in his arms as said boy ran, not paying attention to the glass surrounding the floor of the window.

Reborn secured Tsuna in his arms right as the door was flung open to reveal a man, around his 30's or 40's, barge in with an angered look on his face.

"Yo-you inSELENT BRAT!" screamed the man, distressed knowing the child was going to get away.

"SARACHI, MIZUNE, GET HOLD OF THE BOY!" as soon as the man had said this two children emerged by his side. Once they saw what was going on they shared a look.

The boy, Mizune, raced over to where the window was. The girl, Sarachi, went back down, presumably to go out the back door or get something for the boy.

Reborn slid down with Tsuna in his hands, the boy not prohibiting his movements at all.

"Take him and run." Reborn told Lal as he passed Tsuna to her.

"W-wait! Why do you need me to take him?!" questioned Lal, adjusting her hold on the small boy.

"Because they are looking for a fight to keep him. Colonello, there's two children a one adult." Reborn informed his companion. Even though they fought a lot they still trusted one another to have their back.

"Ah, here comes one now." Mukuro said pointing to the girl as she came out of the house. She was holding something that looked like a taser.

* * *

That, was actually a really good cliff hanger. Which means I could've had this out months before... Sorry.

So I'm planning on there being a fight scene next chapter, do you have any tips? And a big THANKS to everyone who reviewed to this story! I read every one of them and they put a smile on my face! The next one might be a bit short but please bare with me! I'm not used to writing so many characters at once...


	6. Chapter 6: True beginning of a fight

Taking a stance, the girl looked as intimidating as a small bear. You should be scared but it's so cute.

"So you want a fight, kora?" growled Colonello taking an offensive stance and pulling out his favorite gun, he calls her Bessie.

"Sorry, but we don't help bullies." drily said Yamamoto without his usual cheerfulness.

"It's lesson time. Today's lesson: Don't mess with adults."

Reborn handed Tsuna over the person to his right. Which happened so to be Smokin-Bomb Hayato.

"Alright, Colonello and Viper stand back and defend us. Small children run. Lal, Reborn, Skull, Verde and I'll take care of the girl and boy if he makes a move." commanded Luce as she has done so many times before.

Everyone did as they were told, except the small children.

"Run? Yeah right! We're going to fight with you!" yelled Gokudera as he shifted his grip on Tsuna.

"What?" questioned Luce as she turned to face him.

Right after Luce Verde replied,"Well if you must fight then find an indirect way to and,"

"DON'T GET IN OUR WAY!" came and finished a chorus of the rest of the Acrobleno minus Luce.

(Now prepare for a horrible fight scene.)

While they were talking and the long-range fighters were getting ready the girl was able to run up and fire a round of electric looking bullets.

"Ah!" Gokudera ducked as he protected Tsuna and himself from the shot.

"What the hell, kora!" yelled colonello he stood up from where he was crouching to aim his second favorite gun, a hand held with a scope attached.

Yamamoto swung at the girl with a hidden sword and she barely dodged, resulting in part of her hair being cut.

She retaliated by shifting her feet and thrusting the taser to hit him.

Yamamoto being so tall wasn't able to dodge very well and ended up getting scratched.

"That's all I need." mumbled The Girl. She pressed a button on the side of the taser and the wound Yamamoto got exploded a bit and further injured the skin near it.

"Aahh!" Yamamoto yelled out in pain. He clutched his side, dropping his sword, as he fell in pain, quickly losing consciousness. Ryohei rushed over and checked his pulse.

"He's okay! Just passed out!" called Ryohei, picking up Yamamoto bridle style to carry him off to the side lines.

"You-" growled Gokudera, putting Tsuna down so Tsuna could stand up. "I won't forgive you." Gokudera said threateningly as he pulled out his bombs.

"Wait, let's not let his sacrifice go to waist." calmed Luce. She did not want to see that happen again, she hated injured people. More for the fact she didn't protect them well enough herself.

"I have and idea, use close ranged attacks." Mukuro said preparing to charge The Girl.

"Hn." grunted Hibari, it seemed he came to the same realization.

They charged at the same time, Mukuro attacking from the bottom and Hibari attacking from the top. They crossed mid attack and Mukuro ended up in a jump while Hibari ending in a crouch. They moved away from each other to see what they did.

The Girl had minimal damage from that attack. Just scrapes, barely cuts, on her outer right calf and left cheek. Neither of them drew blood or looked much more than paper cuts. It seemed she moved back just in time to avoid the brunt of the attack.

"What are you made of?!" yelled Skull who was getting his own attack ready as well.

"Oxygen, carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, calcium, and phosphorus are the main ones." mumbled The Girl as she looked up to Skull.

"Y-yeah? Well me too!" fired back Skull, he now felt offended.

"I hope so." she replied. Shifting her gaze back to Tsuna," Now will you hand over No.1.0?"

"Sorry, you'll have to pry him from our cold dead hands." Lal told her defiantly while putting her arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"We'll see about that." said a man as he stepped out into the dark spring night followed by a boy, "That boy you have there is under my care."

* * *

Another cliffhanger! How did you like this chapter? The story so far? Anything you'd change to make it flow a bit more? We're getting to the point of no return here.

Yay! 700 words not including this right here!

If you'd like to imagine what everyone else is doing I'll give you a brief summery:

-Yamamoto is passed out.

-Ryohei is tending to him.

-Tsuna is standing my the out side, opposite of Ryohei and Yamamoto.

-Gokudera is a couple feet in front of Tsuna.

-Lal is on Tsuna's left.

-Luce is a few passes to Lal's left.

-Reborn and Skull are in an arrow shape pointing at The Girl.

-Colonello is behind some bushes along the back of the yard.

-Viper is further behind Coloenello.

-Hibari and Mukuro are behind The Girl and her right and left respectively.

-The Man is about ten or so feet away from Hibari and Mukuro.

-The Boy is behind The Man.


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning of Fight's End

"Well the child is under our care now." Reborn said, taking one eye off the girl to look at the man. In the back Fon was helping out Ryohei with Yamamoto.

"No, he's mine and you're not taking him." The boy looked like he was grabbing something from a table near the door, what it was not even Mukuro or Hibari could tell from where they were standing.

"You'll have to take him from our cold, dead hands." Reborn shot back, grip on his gun tightening.

"Fine, I will." was the man's response, "Girl, take care of the ones before you and in the very back. Boy, take care of the ones on the side lines and grab No.1."

"Yes, Man." they replied and sprung into action.

A clash of metal against metal could be heard. What caused it was the boy. He attacked Hibari and Mukuro and moved past them. It seems that he had grabbed a knife and a metal plate that protected his left elbow to his left wrist.

The girl lunged forward and jabbed her taser toward Reborn's torso. Reborn dodged it and tried to get some distance from the girl so as to give an opening for Colonello.

Colonello, having trained with Reborn for a while now saw the beginning of an opening and took it. He aimed Bessie and took aim. He didn't want to kill her, they knew nothing of what was happening at the house the kid who they just rescued came from. She might know something.

With that in mind he took aim and fired at her legs, effectively making her right leg useless. He knew he had hit her leg when the girl let out a strangled gasp of pain in an attempt not to scream from the pain that had just came over her leg. She had had worse in the past but gun wounds always hurt her the most.

Jumping on her back as she fell over Skull put her into a head lock position. Fon quickly took her taser from her and turned it off, it was easy to do because there was a switch covered in plastic on the bottom.

After he got passed Mukuro and Hibari the boy veered to his left to get Tsuna, his main priority.

Protecting Tsuna was Luce, Lal, and Mammon. Ryohei was going over to help Mukuro and Hibari with the man.

Mammon threw rocks on nearby trees to distract the boy and mess up his senses(there are no flames here). Their plan worked and the boy was only a little off, having been conditioned to handle much greater distractions than some rocks.

The boy attacked Lal, slashing downward, left to right, and managed to move fast enough to scratch her. He then attacked Luce, slashing upwards. But she blocked him and grabbed his hand that held the knife and squeezed it. She didn't like to fight much but one does not simply attack one of her friends and gets off scratch free.

The boy's grip on his knife loosened and Lal took it from him and tossed it to Mammon, who -thankfully- caught it and put it in their cloak they always wore, supposedly in a pocket of some sort.

The boy looked at Tsuna who looked back at him with a sort of blankness in his eyes and a sort of light glowing off his skin and eyes, casting a shadow around him. When the boy saw this his eyes grew and started to panic a bit.

After the boy had attacked Mukuro and Hibari the man took position, and got ready to punch one of them. He had learned long ago that making a decision too early could be fatal for his line of work.

He punched Hibari -the one on his right- as he couldn't see the other one, he must've disappeared. He heard a while ago that a facility had tested on kids to give them super natural powers like super strength, senses, intelligence, or the occasional DNA change for the high paying ones who wanted their kids to be born with powers.

The man noted a presence behind him and attacked it with his elbow, he hit the one who had disappeared. He heard a satisfying _crack_ as he broke the kids nose. That would give him a couple seconds to hit the one he attacked first.

The Man noted that his first punch was a bit off and didn't do as much damage as he had hoped it would to the kid. When he looked back his face was greeted with a fist. The Man had received a hit to the jaw by someone who works out and might have done something in fighting. He wondered for a second if it would be okay to bring the kid back and train him to become one of them.

The Man pulled back a got a look at the kid; short, spiky, white hair was what he could see before he punched the kid's face. Add a black eye to the list and that was what he would tell HQ.

He pulled back a couple inches when he heard a scream from behind him to the left a little.

"RUN! HIDE! NUMBER 1 IS GOING TO ATTACK!" Was what The Boy all had time to say until a white light came from Tsuna's body as he let out a deafening screech.

* * *

TBC

Hi and sorry for making you wait so long, hopefully this makes up for the wait?

Anyway, I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story, your support means a lot to me! Also this is probably my longest chapter at over 900 words!

Do you guys have any questions, requests, or ideas for this fic? If so please tell me!


	8. Chapter 8: Reporting In, End of Fight

A white light covered all in sight, blinding everyone except for Mammon ,whose eyes were covered, who will never tell a soul what they saw that night.

"W-what?!" yelled the Man, "How- how did you- you weren't- what?" the Man was so surprised by this sudden light that he didn't notice the two fists hitting him right in the jaw and gut, effectively knocking him unconscious.

"Heh, looks like you aren't all that bad at fighting, Mr. Pineapple," insulted Hibari. (Mukuro gave him a glare but they both were to tired to do much more.)

The Girl and the Boy gasped and ran to the Man, "Are- are you alright? Do we have to report this?" questioned the Girl, looking from the Man to the Boy to Hibari and Mukuro back to the Man.

"We- we're- he's not- he's not in control anymore, we can leave! And say, I guess, that we ran from the attackers!" the Boy ecstatically said, as if by taking down the Man -at least for now- they had given him freedom.

"Wha- Boy! What are you saying!?"the Girl whisper-yelled.

"Well for one thing, we would like to keep this child for ourselves," Reborn stated, apparently thinking that something had changed and that the answer would be different now.

"Hmm? Oh sure," the Boy replied, "just make sure to recharge him at night and give him plenty of books to read. It's how he learns."

The Girl gasped in horror, "How dare you! Boy you know that we can't just let some stranger take him! Who knows what No. 1 might do!"

"What do you mean what he might do?" questioned Skull from behind Colonello.

"Simple, this child here,"the Boy pointed at a barely standing Tsuna, "was being raised to be used as a weapon for war. He was designed by great minds to look cute and harmless so he could get in attack the enemy, creating huge damage."

Ryohei, Mukuro, Hibari, Fon, Skull, Lal, and Mammon looked over at Tsuna while the others didn't even spare him a glance, keeping their eyes trained on the Boy and the Girl.

"Umm... What," Skull stated. 'What is even going on', went through all of their heads. They could not believe this, well all save for Reborn who thought, 'Maybe, I _have_ seen weirder shit than this.'

"You see," started the Girl, finally giving in, "he was created like all of you -I'm guessing- from a mother and a father, but since birth he was taken away from his parents like so many others about fourteen years ago."

'Fourteen years ago,' Reborn thought, 'that was...'

"You may know it today as the Great Disappearance a day where over one hundred children ages one minute old to one year old were taken from their homes overnight, never to be seen alive again. You only saw their washed up dead bodies, full of holes, medicine, electromagnetic sensors, and other various things," the Girl explained.

"Well," the Boy continued for her, "No. 1 right here was one of the ones experimented on. The Girl and I were one of the ones trained to fight for and protect the successful ones, ones that could be used for war. I'm sure No. 1 can go into greater detail about the experiments but all we know is that they were grueling and many died."

"There's a legend actually," the Girl contributed," that before they died they screamed out and caused anyone in a fifty mile radius to lose hearing or die as well."

"Although that might have been an Old Scientist Tale to scare us into never going near them during experiments."

They continued to talk a bit about things they've heard but Mukuro didn't hear any of them. Mukuro looked over at Tsuna, his heart filled with sympathy and covered his right eye. 'Did you suffer as I did?' he thought, walking over to help Tsuna stand.

"Oh yeah your question!" this Boy remembered, "Sure you can take him, he's not our responsibility anymore."

A radio crackled on the ground near the Man's body, "Watcher No. 5 this is HeadQuarters, requesting report."

"Oh shit," whispered the Girl. They had forgotten about the daily reports the Man was supposed to give.

"Watcher No. 5 do you repeat." the other side tried again, "Do you repeat."

"No, he doesn't repeat," spoke up Luce, "He's unconscious. And we're taking the kid, or kids if they want."

"W-what! Who are you? What have you done to Watcher No. 5, Boy No. 67, Girl No. 83, and Weapon No. 1!"

The Girl grabbed the walkie-talkie, "Girl No.83 reporting in, Watcher No. 5- defeated, Boy No. 67- retreated, Girl No. 83- retreated, Weapon No. 1- " the Girl smiled, "taken."

TBC****~~~~_

Hi guys! Thank you once again for reading RMH this far!

OH and before I go, Lavalilly: is this better? *cackles evilly in distance*


	9. Chapter 9: End of Fight (warning: short)

The Girl threw the walkie talkie on the ground and smashed it with her foot, the Boy helped by stomping on it as well to make sure all the parts were broken and unfixable.

"So, what now?" questioned Skull, slightly lost with all that had happened just now. The Boy and Girl looked at each other as if having a silent conversation with each other, and who was to say they weren't?

"Well I was planning on letting you take Weapon No.1 and leaving but I think it might be best to help you with him. You know, helping you with the charging and maintaining of a deadly weapon," the Boy said looking away from the Girl and focusing on the others.

Reborn seemed to think about this and looked to Luce for her permission to do whatever he saw reasonable. Thankfully Luce knew him well enough to know what he wanted to do and nodded in agreement.

"I think the decision has been made," Reborn said with certainty, "We'll take Tsuna the Weapon and you two if you swear not to betray us and to help us with any problems and difficulties with Tsuna."

The boy nodded and walked over to them and sweared upon those terms. The girl was a bit more hesitant, as if she was afraid of doing anything outside of the rules but eventually went over and sweared as well.

"With all that taken care of, we should take care of the injured, except that guy of course," Ryohei pointed at the Man, who was still laying there.

Gokudera snorted and shook his head, "Of course not him."

Gokudera went to get Tsuna's side that Mukuro wasn't helping to hold up. Hibari went to carry Yamamoto while Ryohei packed up with extra first aid he had brought due to request by his little sister. The acrobaleno talked among themselves for a bit about what had transpired and where to put the new people in the closest hideout. Thankfully Luce had called and made arrangements prior to coming here tonight so they didn't have to worry about that. Mammon lead the Boy and the Girl and told them that they would be taking care of them until they were settled enough.

Leading the way home was Luce, Skull, and Colonello. In the middle of the group was Ryohei, Yamamoto, Hibari, Mammon, the Girl, and the Boy. Bringing up the rear was Mukuro, Tsuna, Gokudera, Verde, and Reborn. Verde was checking Tsuna to see where you charge him and where all the tubes and wires were put in. Reborn was making sure no one followed them and forcing Verde to keep moving.

After the fight, the might seemed to settle and illuminated the path of the group made up of seven adults and nine teens.


End file.
